


Detergents

by Harif



Series: Droids! [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Consensual Sex, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:56:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5864785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harif/pseuds/Harif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Huge Spoiler for SW:TOR KotFE<br/>***<br/>HK-55 is utterly curious about everything concerning meatbags.</p><p>This, combined with his natural inclinations to to polish and clean, and to eliminate everything with the largest assault canon possible, makes him a truly joyful and admirable droid.</p><p>Unless you want to relax one morning, in the company of a very handsome man.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Detergents

**Author's Note:**

> Revised, edited and polished ;)
> 
> ***  
> HK-55 made my journey through KotFE a real event. I can't remember ever laughing so much and loud as during running around with him, because him doing his silly things. I mourned his sacrifice and I think he needs a tribute. 
> 
> During my run with Senya in Zakuul, picking up stuff from everywhere and seeking the Scions, HK kept chattering about cleansing the Gravestone off unwanted beasties. And then later he had this hilarious comment asking us to bring new detergents while we were kind of shopping anyway, because he had used it all on the beasties. 
> 
> it was no cutscene, but it was just as funny.

"Question master: why do meatbags have retractable tools built in."

Koth and I jump off the bed, completely taken by surprise. We had taken the afternoon off work, for some relaxing, and one thing lead to another. The usual, not-so-very-interesting but oh-so-enjoyable fun lead us to grind our hips together and enjoying the feelings rippling through our bodies.

HK-55 is standing right next to the bed, and we hadn't even noticed.

"Gods HK, don't sneak up on people", Koth exclaims.

Our retractable tools still stand proud, but that will not last for much longer I am afraid.

HK keeps staring at us, all the while waving with his enormous Assault Cannon.

"And put that thing away, you might blow us apart", Koth adds

I am suddenly feeling ridiculously naked, as if caught in the act by my mum. One glance at Koth tells me he feels the same.

"Observation master: the retractable tool is red, and it gets smaller, is it a sort of worm? I can polish it for you, it will look brand new and shiny... Or I can inflict non-lethal wounds to help aid your courtship, masters?"

Seeing the expression on our faces he slows down, then adds: “No meatbag bickering please masters”. And he turns around and leaves.

“He is a handful, that droid”, Koth sighs, “yesterday I caught him on the bridge, about to gun down a bat. I could just keep him from adding more holes to our beloved old Gravestone.”

We don’t feel like ending what started so promising, but unfortunately lust can't compete with a droid with an assault cannon.

“Let’s take a shower”, I sigh. And that’s what we do.

Soon the hot water is flowing, we start washing each other and our tools in a very thorough way, not leaving the tiniest spot unsoaped, and we start feeling a little better again

Again HK runs in, this time carrying a jerrycan with a certain foul smelling fluid

“GET OUT” Koth yells, irate

“Correction master: retractable tool equals bodily fluid. Bodily fluid equals germs, germs need to be eliminated”. And he starts covering us in the smelly detergent.

Koth starts cursing, and runs out of the shower, grabbing the droid with one hand, the detergent with the other and stark naked carries both out of the Gravestone into the wilds.

“There, grab your assault cannon and start killing off real germs, ”he hisses, “and leave us meatbags to our bodily fluids”

And then he sheepishly greets Lana and Senya: "Morning ladies".

He doesn't wait for their reply, he just runs back in, shuts the shower door firmly and leaps into my arms.  
"Save me from droids and women", he moans.

We try to pick up where we left off, we really try, but to be honest, we cannot get our tools to respond anymore. Most probably they need some polishing.

After a while we hear HK outside go back to his usual routine: : “Tally: sixteen…. Seventeen….. twenty two”

**Author's Note:**

>  **Spoiler for Chapter X**  
>  ***  
> I am so happy I have him back :)  
> Training him was incredibly funny!


End file.
